


Breakfast

by TheImmortalKitty



Category: The Musketeers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Look ok i wanted happy things, Mordern AU, Mornings, Short & Sweet, so i wrote some, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalKitty/pseuds/TheImmortalKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy morning, a happy morning. </p><p>A little bit of lightness after the, frankly, depressing recent events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Aramis pushed himself up, the covers falling as he rose. Blearily he rubbed his eyes stretching like a cat in the sharp morning sun.

"Thos...Thos?" He mumbled haphazardly patting the tangled locks that lay on the pillow next to him. "Wakey Thos, its morning."

A muffled groan came form beside him. Limbs untangled themselves, and a body tumbled grumpily from the bed. A nose sniffed at the air. The sweet smell of fresh pastry and the sound of sizzling bacon reached it's senses as it lay face down on the floor.

Aramis sighed a weary sigh, and shambled into an approximation of standing. Completely disregarding Athos' body on the floor he bundled himself up in one of his warmest jumpers, an old one of Porthos'. If Athos wanted to miss breakfast then so be it!

All the more bacon for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this who knows.


End file.
